1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera with a line of sight detecting device having the function of detecting a photographer's line of sight and detecting an object to be photographed.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, there have been proposed numerous cameras each carrying thereon a line of sight detecting device for detecting the direction of a photographer's line of sight and utilized for distance measurement, photometry or the like. Most line of sight detecting methods presented by these cameras have been such that infrared light is applied to a photographer's eyeball and the rotation angle of the eyeball is calculated by the use of Purkinje's first image, which is a corneal reflected image, and the positions of the centers of the pupil and iris, are detected thereby detecting the direction of the photographer's line of sight.
One of the line of sight detecting methods as described above is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 61-172552, and an example in which this method is utilized in a camera or the like is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2-5.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 61-172552, a parallel beam of infrared light is applied from on the optical axis of an observation optical system to an observer's eyeball, and Purkinje's first image and the center of the pupil are detected to thereby detect the direction of line of sight.
In the prior-art device, illuminating means and photoelectric converting means are disposed coaxially with each other on the optical axis of the observation optical system. Therefore, the illuminating light by the illuminating means has created ghost in the observation optical system and it has entered the light receiving optical system of the photoelectric converting means, thus adversely affecting the detection of the direction of line of sight.